Love Lost and Gained
by Whispered Winters
Summary: Hayashi Sayoko has been crushing on Saotome Ranma for quite a while now. She finally gets the guts to ask him out of a date, and he says yes! But how will Tendou Akane respond to this sudden change? (don't be fooled, this is a RanmaxAkane story)


**A/N: Oh my gosh, heey. This is a pretty long one shot. I probably should have split it into two or three chapters but wow i'm just really lazy aha. I've harbored this story in my documents for a while and well, here it is! Ready for people to read and review! (please read and review heh)**

**p.s I don't own Ranma 1/2 or it's characters. If I did, there would be a lot more character development and smoochie smooches between Ranma and Akane.**

"Oh just ask him, Yoko!" A girl, Sakura says to her friend. Hayashi Sayoko blushes, turning away from her friend to catch a glimpse of him, the boy she's been infatuated with since he moved into town.

Saotome Ranma. A smile spreads across Sayokos lips as she watches Ranma through the glass of her classroom window with green as the forest eyes. He was laughing and eating his lunch, an assortment of breads, and he was what made her heart thump in her chest. To Sayoko, Ranma was tall, gorgeous, strong, hilarious but of course, sought after by four of the most beautiful woman in the area. Her heart ached, knowing that he would never date a bookworm like her. It made her heart almost break, because Sayoko swore she was in love with the boy she had never spoken to before.

All she had were glimpses of his handsome face, a few touches of his arm in the crowded hallways, the echo of his voice from the parks and that was all she needed. Tidbits of his memory that implanted themselves into her soul to grow to a great giant beanstalk that hazed her mind. But Akane was always around him. Her, Shampoo, Kodachi and now Ukyo. They were all tall, beautiful and strong, just the type that Sayoko thought Ranma loved. Not her. Not plain old her with strange wavy black hair and eyes so green and vibrant that it scared those she glared at; not her with the strange pink lips and skin paler than the moon and body so small and face so European that you'd think she wasn't Japanese at all.

"Ask him to the movies, already, he won't say no!" Sakura says and Sayoko shakes her head, the dark black braid down her back swishing back and forth lightly.

"He won't like me." Sayoko murmurs. "I'm not his type."

"Won't like you?" Sakura scoffs and plops herself down in front of her best friend. "Yoko, you are the smartest girl in this grade. You have the prettiest eyes and the prettiest hair out of everyone I know, and I know a lot of people! You're cute and there's no reason that he wouldn't like you. So many boys want to date you girl, I don't know why you're so insecure."

"He doesn't even know my name." Sayoko feels tears burn her eyes and she places her head on her arms, crossed on her desk. A gutteral groan comes from Sayoko which she drawls out for a good minute.

"Yo, Sayoko, you okay?" A voice asks. Sayoko looks up to find Daichi, her childhood friend. He was looking at her in worry, brown eyes deep and dark. Daichi was a handsome boy, and he definitely did look dashing in the dark navy blue of the school uniform. He smiles at her, utterly smitten. No one knew though, who he held inside his heart; Daichi was one of the best actors around, starring in the school play and also in line for an actor in a tv show. Silently he harbored his feelings, not ready to share them.

"She's lovesick, Daichi, and it's making me sick." Sakura groans as Daichi laughs and leans on the desk. His weight caused the old thing to groan in protest.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He wonders, genuinely curious.

"The only one around here that doesn't wear what he's supposed to wear." Sakura answers, checking her nails.

"Saotome?" Daichi asks, voice rising like his eyebrows.

"Shh!" Sayoko says, clamping her hands around his mouth. Daichi laughs, removing her hands and holding them in his.

"Just ask him out." Daichi says nonchalantly, slipping into her now empty seat. "Saotomes doesn't have the hots for Akane or anything, believe it or not. He'll say yes, you're pretty cute you know, Sayoko." Sayoko blushes, the heat reaching her cheeks.

"Someone say my name?" A voice suddenly asks, right beside her ear. Sayoko turns around to find Ranma, half smile on his lips and a little too close to her for her heart to beat normally. His hair was tied in a braid, resting on his back and his clothes were so different from others. Bright red shirt, dark blue pants and Chinese cloth slippers. He was an exotic man with lean muscles and a physique all girls swoon over. Never has Sayoko been so close to him, and she thought that she would faint. Maybe.

"S-Saotome Ranma." Sayoko whispers, her voice like a breath. Ranmas smile widens, seeing the cute girl right in front of him. She had eyes that he loved, and he wondered why he didn't talk to her more. It's not like he talked to many girls though, besides Akane and Ukyo when it came to school.

"Evening child of the forest." Ranma says cleverly. "Otherwise known as Hayashi Sayoko, smartest girl in our grade right?"

Sayoko opens her mouth to thank him, to say yes, to say something, but her voice was mute and her feet were glued to the ground. Her gaze was attracted to his like a magnet and she couldn't look away from those blue as the sky eyes that sucked her in and hypnotized her. Ranma raises an eyebrow and leans forward, waving a hand in front of Sayoko. "You alright, Hayashi-san?" Ranma asks worriedly, returning to formal speech.

"Oh! Y-Yes." Sayoko murmurs, taking a step back. Her face turned a brighter shade of red still as his eyes were fixed on her, and out of old habit Sayoko looked down to her shoes and bit her lip.

Wow, shy, Ranma thinks, a smile dancing in his lips. Kinda cute.

"So, I think Sayoko has something to ask your Ranma." Sakura says sneakily, smirking too. Sayokos eyes become wide, sending daggers to Sakura in anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ranma asks, cocking his head to the right.

"Um, uh, Sakura was, um..." Sayoko bites her lips again, her body somehow daring to let her eyes lock with his. They were honest, hardworking and just beautiful. Her gaze drops low again and suddenly she's playing with a part of her dress, tugging and pulling at the fabric. "Um, Saotome-san, w-would you l-like to-"

"RANMMMAAAA!" A voice screams, interrupting Sayokos twenty seconds of courage and bravery. Akane bursts into the room, hair flying and anger burning up around her.

"What now, tomboy?!" Ranma snaps in reply, "I'm busy!"

"Happosai is terrorizing the girls room again!" Akane yells walking over, actually, stomping over. "Aren't you a man?! Ring up a group of boys to protect the girls already, you girl!"

"Who said that I had to protect you?!" Ranma yells, equally as loud. "A strong tomboy like you can protect herself!"

Akane screams in anger and smacks the boy right across his face, leaving a blatant hand mark right on his cheek. "What was that for?!" Ranma screams, palm on his face trying to soothe the sharp pain.

"For being a jerk, that's what!" Akane replies with just as much fury and anger.

As they argue Sayoko stands there nervously, the quiet wallflower amidst a strong storm. When they had both finished their verbal (and sometimes physical) fight, the pair stood, panting and out of breath. The room was dead quiet as the whole class had stopped to watch the fight. Ranma and Akane always seemed to be quite entertaining any time of day, no matter what they were doing. It was the norm in this high school by now.

"You interrupted Sayoko." Sakura suddenly says, not looking up from filing her nails. Akana glances at Sakura in confusion.  
"Oh, sorry." Ranma turns back to Sayoko and smiles. "What were you saying Hayashi-san?"

"Um, you can call me Sayoko too if you'd like." Sayoko murmurs, face still red. It was a bold move for her and Sakura nods in approval, bottom lip sticking out just a bit. Daichi watched with silent disapproval, face resting on his hand.

"Then call me Ranma." Ranma laughs a bit as the class returns back to normal and Akane stands in the background patiently.

"Um, well, R-Ranma," Sayoko stutters, pulling at her dress again. "W-Would you, um, I w-was wondering if, uh, I have, uh-"

"Go on a date with her!" Sakura yells in exasperation. "Jesus, she's had the biggest crush on you since forever, go on a movie date with her this Saturday or something already! God! You'd think by the way she's acting she was asking to marry you or something!"

"Sakura!" Sayoko screams, face turning a shade of red unrecorded. Ranmas eyebrows rose at the question, something not many girls asked him surprisingly.

"You want to go on a...date?" Akane asks in shock. "With...Ranma?"

"I-I'm sorry, Akane! Please forgive me!" Sayoko bows at her waist quickly, scrunching her eyes together as the embarrassment hits her. Tears form at the sides of her eyes and she chants an inner mantra she's been reciting since she was a child. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't let them see me cry.

"Let's go. On that date." Ranma gently pushes Sayoka up to standing again with a gentle hand and a gentle smile. Sayoka is speechless, her tongue heavy in her dry mouth.

"R-Ranma!" Akane seethes. "But, but we're you know, we're-"

"What? Don't tell me you WANT to marry me now, do you Akane?" Ranma taunts, sticking his hand in his pockets. "Do you like me now or something? Maybe you're jealous?"

Anger explodes from her like a volcano and she turns her nose up and away. "As if I would like a jerk like you! I don't know why SAYOKO does!" Sayoko bites her lips as Akane says her name so venomously. She knew that tone of voice, that hateful tone that would soon develop to jealousy and bitterness. Her mother used it against her, every night. It was nothing new, but there was a pang of hurt in her heart.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ranma snaps at Akane.

"Out of all the people in this school that she can ask out on a date, she asked out you!" Akane scoffed bitterly. "I have no idea why!"

"Maybe because she likes me." Ranma seethes. "You shouldn't even care who I go on a date with, maybe YOU should try getting a boyfriend Akane, maybe then you wouldn't be so mean all the time!" Akane boils with white hot fury as Ranma turns away from her.

"Oh ignore Akane, Sayoko." Ranma says, talking a step closer to a very defeated and shy Sayoko. "So, are we still on for that date?" Ranma asks, cocking his head to the left.

"U-Um, I, er, i-if you want..." Sayoka manages to stammer out, a smile breaking across her lips. It was enchanting, her smile, and for the first time Ranma thought that he could have something normal, like her by his side.

Ranma smiles at Sayoko and reaches for her hand. He grasps it softly, strokes the soft skin on the back of her hand with his thumb and brings it to his lips. Like a prince, a side no one has seen before, Ranma kisses her hand and then let's it fall to her side. "I'll meet you at the park, alright? Noon, cool? Can't wait for our date, Sayoko!"

The bell rings and the teacher walks back in, rushing Ranma and Akane back to their home room. Sakura has to physically sit Sayoko down, for the girl was in too much of a love daze to do anything.

''''''

"A date?!" Tendo yells, game piece breaking in his hand.

"With the cute Hayashi Sayoko girl too." Nabiki says, nodding her head. She flips through her magazine as she continues to spill the gossip. "She asked him out today, and it was real cute I heard. She was blushing and playing with her dress and everything. Pretty in love if you ask me."

"What is the meaning of this son?!" Saotome, with fury and shock, asks Ranma who just lazily eats a rice cracker, eyes plastered on the television where a skimpy girl sang some catchy tune. He scrambles over to his only child, sitting in front of the tv.

"I got a date Saturday with a cute girl, so what? Not allowed to date, pops?" Ranma asks, fresh as salt, turning to the other side.

"You have a fiancé!" His father screams.

"You are to marry Akane, Ranma!" Tendo says, supporting Saotome. "It's destiny!" The pair continue to scream at Ranma, saying the same old things that they said every day. Marriage, Akane, inheritance and it just made his blood boil.

"What if I don't want to marry Akane?!" Ranma snaps, his fierce gaze shutting them both up. "You made this choice, not me! I never agreed to marry Akane or take over no dojo!" Ranmas voice traveled all the way up to Akanes room, causing her to stand by her door to hear.

"Oh my." Kasumi murmurs, setting down new cups of tea on the table. She watches the trio battle it out, and she didn't know if she should be worried considering it was a daily thing.

"Wh-What do you mean, son-in-law?" Tendo asks, eyebrows forming a furry caterpillar on his forehead.

"I'm not no son-in-law!" Ranma yells, pent up anger inside him bubbling, getting ready to be unleashed. "I didn't asked to be engaged! I didn't ask for this dojo! I didn't ask to fall into Jusenkyo and turn into a girl! I didnt ask for three fiances! All I want is a normal cute girl to go in a normal date with! Someone that doesn't try to drug me with Chinese mushrooms or blackmails me with stupid pictures! Someone who won't smack me if i try to hold my hand or kill me if I try to kiss her! I just want a normal LIFE! Jesus, leave me alone!"

Ranmas voice echoes through the house and through the air, traveling to the heavens. The whole household stares at him, the sudden emotion that he was showing hit them with reality. Ranma did have a stressful life overall, and it probably wasn't easy on his young heart. People constantly blaming him, hitting him, yearning for his attention and love and hate at the same time.

"R-Ranma..." Saotome murmurs, heart in pain for his only child. "I'm sorry I didn't realize, son..."

"Oh Ranma, would you like some hot milk, dear?" Kasumi asks, standing up and getting ready to make it.

"No thanks, Kasumi. I'm going to bed." Ranma sticks his hands into his pockets and sulks as he walks out. He walks right past Akane in the hallway who wanted to say his name, to talk to him so desperately. But she couldn't, and her heart constricted inside her chest in the most painful way.

In quiet frustration she changes into her workout clothes, running to the dojo in haste and with clenched fists. In summer silence, her kicks and punches had no strength. Her jumps weren't as high and there was something inside Akanes emotions that weighed her down.

Akane stops, panting and clutching at the fabric in front of her chest. She falls to her knees, leaning over and squeezing her eyes shut. It was new, this feeling in her, and it was blossoming fast. She didn't what was happening. Akane wanted to cry and fight and scream all at the same time. She wanted to hit Ranma but embrace him, keep him away from the world. Yet, Akane knew something. This emotion, it was bad; it was dark and it was eating her up in a way unknown.

'''''

Saturday came quicker than expected and Sayoko was going insane. Sakura lied on her bed, chewing a Pocky and watching Sayoko as she tore through her closet, looking desperately for something to wear. "What about this?" Sayoko asks, holding up a plain black dress.

"Where are you going, a funeral?"

"Okay, than this?"

"We are no longer six years olds; prints like that are out."

"Um, what about this?"

"You're a young, sexy girl of seventeen, not an old grandma going out for church."

"Then this?"

"Oh dear lord, let me help!" Sakura gets up off the bed and walks toward Sayoko who was sinking into the pile of clothes on the floor. Sakura rummages through the hangers and bags st the based the wardrobe, filled with things that she had forced Sayoko to buy but she never wore. Sayoko and Sakura always went shopping, but never did Sayoko wear the cute things like skirts and blouses that Sakura suggested she buy. So in the end, they piled up at the bottom of her wardrobe, crinkling and collecting dust.  
"Here, this is cute." Sayoko stares as the outfit that her best friend chose out for her which was splayed on the bed.

"I don't know if I want him to see me in...that." Sayoko blushes, touching the fabric of the skirt.

"It's cute, hot, but not slutty, and honey, his jaw will drop." Sakura smiles devilishly. "Put it on."

After a questionable session of taking off and putting in clothes, Sakura sits her friend in front of the vanity mirror. For an hour, the hour right before Sayoko and Ranmas date, Sakura does her magic. She plays with Sayokos hair and puts on make up that Sayoko really didn't need so she takes it off. Girls would be girls, and they played like when they were children.

"Okay, time to go, thank you Sakura!" Sayoko hugs her best friend and Sakura smiles. She holds her masterpiece at arms length and shakes her head. Sayoko was a beautiful woman with a killer rack and long legs to match, it was a shame that she didn't think so and it was a shame she didn't show them off more.

"Oh gosh, look at you, going off to kiss and seduce boys." Sakura smiles and dramatically dabs away fake tears. "I'm kinda proud."  
Sayoko laughs and turns around to leave, waving goodbye to her friend. The day was bright and wondrous, perfect for a first date. When Sayoko reached the park, Ranma was already there. He sat on the fountain, one leg up and other swinging. Ranma had been waiting for a bit, hoping the flowers he had bought and brought wouldn't be too much. When he spotted the pretty girl walking towards him, shy smile shown to the ground he hopped up, a smile forming too. His heart beat nervously and Ranma wondered why. He's been surrounded by girls before, all begging for his attention and love, but for some reason it was no that he felt the sweat form on his palms. Ranma shook it off, picked up the flowers and held them behind his back as a surprise.

"Hi Ranma." Sayoka says shyly, pushing back the wisp of her hair. It was a cute gesture that he took notice of.

"Wow, Sayoko, hi." Ranmas boyish half smile gets bigger as he soaks in her presence. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than he had seen in school and he wondered why she didn't get more recognition. Sayoko wore a spring pink skirt, high waisted with a flower printed cropped bustier. Her lithe wrists were decorated by golden bracelets, matching the golden chain of her over the shoulder purse. It showed just a bit of her skin and her long legs, and if she wanted, Ranma realized, that Sayoko could have been the biggest heartbreaker in Furika High.

"I'm sorry...is it too much?" Sayoko asks as she sees his lips part.

"No, no!" Ranma hurriedly replies. "You just look real...pretty and cute." A nervous laughs escapes him and suddenly Ranma remembers the flowers. "Oh, er, theses are for you." Ranma holds out the flowers for her and Sayoko reaches out for them.

"Oh my, no boy has ever gotten me flowers. Thank you, Ranma!" She strokes a petal gently with her finger and Sayoko suddenly shows him an honest smile, uninhibited and pure. So glorious it was that his breath was caught, just for moment inside his throat before the moment was ruined by a certain Chinese girl.

"Ranma no give flower to you!" A voice yells in broken Japanese. Sayoko gasps as someone rips the flowers from her hands and whips it to the ground. She watches the flowers get crushed by Shampos slippered feet, petals staining rainbows in the pavement. The girl with deep violet hair is between her and Ranma in seconds, yelling at him in a different language.  
"Shampoo!" Ranma yells angrily.

"Why you take ugly girl on date?" Shampoo asks the boy ignorantly, "Why you take her and not Shampoo? Shampoo love you! No ugly girl! You no see ugly girl no more, Ranma!"

"Ugly, huh." Sayoko murmurs, her head drooping. Her hand tightens on her black purse and she turns away to leave. Abrupt hot tears cripples her vision and Sayoko trips on a crack, falling onto the pavement and breaking the skin on her palms and knees. Her lips were clamped together in refusal to make a sound, but a small pained squeak escaped from her anyways.  
"Sayoko!" Ranma reaches out to help her but Shampoo pushes him back.

"You date me! No date ugly girl!" Shampoo yells jealously.

"She's not ugly, Shampoo, she's cute!" Ranma snaps with a strength that makes Shampoo pause. "Sayoko is cute, and cuter than you cause she don't force herself on others and that shows just how good she is, and how bad you are! Get out of my way, Shampoo, and don't even try nothin' today!" His last words were quiet whispers close to Shampoos face, filled with silent angry fire. Ranma pushes her aside and kneels by Sayoko,

"Hey, sorry, Shampoos just mean," Ranma says to a curtain of hair. When there's no response he reaches forward to brush the locks away, revealing Sayokos tears.

"S-Sorry I'm not pretty enough for you." She cries, pressing her palms to her eyes in hope of stopping the waterfall. "I wish I was, I really did, but I'm-"

"So cute you take my breath away?" Ranma interrupts, "Yeah, I know."

The blush that touched Sayoko cheeks was redder than Ranmas shirt and her tears ceased immediately. "Y-You exaggerate." Sayoko whispers, wiping the wetness in her cheeks with a back of her hand.

"Ranma you jerk!" Shampoo yells, watching the two. She jumps up and lands a swift painful kick to the side of Ranmas head, causing him to fall to the ground in against as she runs off to tell her grandmother.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" Sayoko asks Ranma worriedly. She didn't know why people had to hit him all the time, and so hard too. Personally, she was a pacifist and fighting had no appeal to her.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Ranma laughs, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You shouldn't be," Sayokos motherly instinct kicks in and she reaches over to his injury to assess it. Her hands were gentle, careful not to hurt him and Ranma feels happy. He was always hit, or forcibly hugged, and never did someone just...care; touch him with sincerity and not anger.

"I'm okay," Ranma says, pulling her hand down; the contact burned. "Come on, give me your knee, you scraped it right?"

"Oh, yes, but it's just fine..."

"Rather take care of it now then let it get infected." Ranma smiles cheekily as he pulls out a small first aid kit from his pocket. From it he pulled out some tissue paper, spray bottle of disinfectant and band aids. Ranmas warm and large hands pulled Sayokos legs out from underneath her; goosebumps raise at the touch of his calloused fingertips and suddenly he pulled his hands back.  
"Um, I'm not, touching you too much am I?" Ranma murmurs, slightly going red.

"N-No, it's fine." Sayoko murmurs, a smile on her lips. Ranma returns it and returns to dressing her wound. He brushes off the dirt, sprays on the disinfectant and plasters on a cute band aid.

"So, what movie do you want to go see?" Ranma asks, helping Sayoko stand up. She brushes the dirt off her behind, thinking about what movies were out, and she drew a blank.

"I have no idea what movies are out..." Sayoko says, mostly to herself but Ranma laughs.

"Come on, let's go see." He holds out his arm for her to hold onto, just like a gentleman and bashfully Sayoko takes it. Ranma was warm and clean, strong and brave and it made her heart thump constantly. Sayoko wondered if her body could take it, and she wondered if this was was going to be okay. She wasn't much of a socialist, so boys were usually out of the question.

But Ranma made it easy because he wanted it to be great. His very first normal date, with the very first normal girl that just liked him. So he smiled at her often, made her laugh and asked her questions. He didn't even have to try though, because she asked him questions too and they got along so easily that they ended up not even going to the movies.

Instead, Ranma took her to his favorite ice cream shop and they shared the couples parfait special. She got cream in the side of her lips and Ranma wiped it off with his finger, making her go red again. Ranma took her hand walking out, and she held on tight with their fingers intertwined like lovers, each touch burning like the sun. They walked down by the lake, bodies close and whispering embarrassing secrets into each others ears, laughing. She took him to her favorite book boutique, and they played tag and hide and seek in the dark aisles that smelled of ancient cities. They ended up playing arcade games and to prove his prowess, Ranma won Sayoko a cute little stuffed rabbit. They didn't go out for lunch; instead they went grocery shopping and she made him sandwiches right on the spot. He ate them as he hadn't eaten in days because they were touched by her vibrant love.

Ranma liked her, he really did. Liked the way she laughs, liked the way she walks, liked the way she blushes and the way she smiles at the pavement, and most of all he likes how much she adores him. It was new, to be adored. Not the way that Kodachi adored him or the way Shampoo and Ukyo did, this was different. It was high school love, void of taint revenges and lust. It was new to him, new to her, and it was addictive. To be high around someone you adore, just by being in their presence. The pair couldn't get enough of each other.

Soon enough though the sun had to set, and darkness enveloped the world. Ranma and Sayoko walked back to the park, quite not ready to part ways. "Today was great." Ranma says to Sayoko as they sit on the fountain where they met earlier in the morning.  
"I didn't realize my first date would be so much fun." Sayoko laughed, swinging her feet.

"You never been on a date before?" Sayoko shakes her head. Ranmas eyebrows raise in utter surprise.

"I don't go out much. Too much reading I suppose." She shrugs them smiles at him. "But thanks for taking me out today. It was really nice of you."

"You say like I'm not ever going to take you out again." Ranma points out. She blinks in surprise.

"D-Do you want to...?"

"Only every weekend." Ranma laughs and takes her hand in his again. "Thanks for, you know, asking me out. Haven't had this much fun in ages."

"Why did you say yes?" Sayoko blurts. She blushes again, and Ranma wondered if this constant rush of blood to her brain was healthy. "I mean, I'm not really all that pretty or well known...plus we've never talked before...and well, I'm just, you know, wondering..."  
"Hm, well," Ranma thinks as he looks up to the night sky. "it's because you're the first person to like me?"

"But Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi all like you."

"You're kinda different. You like me for me, and you had an actual crush on me, ya know? Shampoo, due to her tribes law wants to marry me because I kicked her butt her in battle. My dad sold me off to be engaged to Ukyo for her stupid food cart. And Kodachi? I don't even know, she's crazy, the Takashis always are." Ranma turns to Sayoko and smiles, and she sees a tiredness in his eyes not many caught.

"Are you okay Ranma? Aren't you tired of all of it?" Sayoko asks sympathetically. Immediately she shrinks back, "I'm sorry, I'm butting in."

"No, you care." Ranmas replies a little quickly. "It's more than anyone ever has. About, what I want and stuff. Thanks, Sayoko." She smiles and puts other her hand on his.

"I'm always here if you need me Ranma." Sayoko says, words that truly meant everything to him. A breeze blows, pushing back her hair and revealing her face to the shining starlight.

"Sayoko, is it alright if I, i dunno, kiss you?" Ranma finds himself saying.

"Oh, um," Sayoko gulps. "I-I've never k-kissed a boy b-before, I, I don't know if I'll, um if I'll be a-any good at it..." Ranma smiles and merely shakes his head at her adorable stuttering. He leans forward to kiss her, kiss the very first girl that he liked. Sayokos heart either stopped inside her chest or beat so fast she couldn't feel her own pulse as he came in close. His breath was clean, his warmth made her shiver and those fingers of his that rested so sweetly on her neck made her breath hitch. Ranmas own heart drummed in his heart, wondering if she could feel it through his hands and then, their lips barely touched when suddenly he was attacked.

By a black pig.

The squealing was loud and poison to their ears as Ryoga tried to scratch at Ranma with his little hooves. Sayoko screams in fear, tears forming as Ranma takes hold of Ryoga by his collar and slams him to the ground. "What's your damn problem, Ryoga, I'm on a goddam date here!" Ranma yells, pressing his foot on the pigs head. Ryoga screamed, but all that was heard was a series of grunts and squeals.

"Wh-What is it?" Sayoko asks trembling. "And why is it trying to KILL you?"

"Just a little piggy." Ranma crouches down and glares into Ryogas eyes. He whispers so quietly Sayoko can't hear him, "Don't mess with me, P-chan. I'm in a good mood so I'll let you go but you better not try anything, ya hear?" There were short little nods. Mercifully Ranma rolls Ryoga from out under his foot and turns around to apologize to Sayoko.

Ryoga though, filled with anger after he found out Akane was jealous about Ranma, refused to give up. He attacked again with such a force that it knocked Ranma off balance and right into the fountain water. Sayoko squeaks and shoots up, cold water getting on her bare skin.

"Alright that's it, Imma kill ya!" A girlish voice screams, foreign to Sayokos ears. She opens her eyes to find a red haired girl, splashing around in the pool desperately trying to grab hold of the pig.

"R-Ranma?" Sayoko stutters, eyes scanning the premises for her date. Ranma stops, just realizing that due to Ryogas careless violence he had turned into a girl, again. He was obvlious to the cold water soaking his clothes until now as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sayoko," Ranma starts, climbing out of the fountain soaking wet. Sayoko looks at the girl again and walks back to the fountain. She analyzes Ranmas new face without knowing it was Ranma, filled with pure confusion. It turned into anger and frustration; Sayoko didn't like not knowing things.

"Who are you?" Sayoko whispers to the new girl.

"I'm, uh, Ranma?" Ranma laughs and from his peripheral he spies Ryoga getting ready to attack again. Before he could cause any more ruckus though Ranma picks the pig up and drop kicks him into the sky. The familiar move made Sayoko gasp.

"Ranma!" She says. "You're a girl! What happened?! That's not possible! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Sayoko takes a few steps back trying to comprehend the impossible and Ranma reaches out for her. She tries to breathe normally but they came short and shallow, making her dizzy.

"It's a long story, I can explain, Sayoko." He says, his voice alien to his own ears. "Just, don't leave me."

Sayoko wanted to run. Her body said to run, to get away from this alien version of Ranma, but there was something in that voice and a look in those eyes that planted her in place. "Wh-What happened, Ranma?" Sayoko murmurs quietly, and hearing that sigh of relief from him told her that she had made the right choice. He explained, China, Jusenkyo, his old pops, everything and she nodded and listened and understood. There was no hitting or yelling or fighting and it refreshed Ranma, the obvious difference from Sayoko to all the other girls in his life.

"And, well, thats bout it." Ranma finishes lamely.

"So, you're half girl? You have, well, everything?" Sayoko asks curiously. Ranma looked down to his ample breasts without thinking and then nodded.

"So, how do you turn into a guy again?"

"Hot water." Ranma replies. "If I had some now I could show you, but we're here." The two laugh besides the awkward/difficult/new/strange circumstance.

"I would love to see that. You're cute as a girl, but cuter as a guy." Sayoko compliments. The moonlight bounces off her hair and cheeks and lips and Ranmas smile is plastered in his face.

"Hey, you can come back to my house." Ranma suggests, scratching his head nervously. "The old man won't mind, and you can have dinner with us. Ya know, if you wanna."

Sayoko giggles. "Yes, yes I wanna."

''''''

The front door opens and Akane sighs with relief. "Ranma!" Akane yells getting up from her seat. "It's late and you're lucky that we haven't started eating yet or-oh." Her yelling stops when she spies Sayoko at the door, taking off her pretty high heels. It was like a new girl, completely different from the one she knew at school. All pink and smiles, long legs and skin, confidence and manners. Foreign was what it was to Akane, not cute or adorable.

"Hello Akane," Sayoko says bowing. "Forgive me for intruding, Ranma invited me for dinner and I hope that will be alright." Akane glares at Ranma who was in his girl form and damp.

"Uh, what about your parents?" Akane asks, wanting the sunshines filled gal out of her home.

"They said she could stay for a bit, then I'm walking her home." Ranma completely ignores Akane as he takes Sayokos hands and brings her in. "Come on, let's ask Kasumi for some hot water. Kasumi! Hot water please!"

They walk into the house and Akane is forced into following. Saotome and Tendo spy the pair and stop their game of shogi. "You must be Sayoko." Tendo states, giving her a warm smile.

"Yes, please forgive me for intruding your household." Sayoko falls to her knees respectfully and bows her head. Her impeccable manners cause Tendo to blush and laugh heartily.

"Oh dear, no need for that, a friend of Ranmas is a friend of mine." Tendo helps her stand as Saotome walks over with a golden kettle.  
He pours it on Ranma without a word and he screams in pain. "Jesus, pops, that's hot!" Ranma yells, back to his guy form. He shakes his wet hair and glares at his father in silent teenage rage. Sayokos gazes in wonder and walks over.

"That's amazing." Sayoko touches Ranmas face with two hands, just to make sure he was real. The soft touch causes Ranma to blush and the two fathers to keel over. "Does it hurt? To turn back and forth? Do you get periods? Do you like it better as a girl?"

Before he could reply, Kasumi yells, "Dinner!"

"Um, come on, dinners ready," Ranma says, taking her hand down with his. Sayokos smile is heavenly when he brings along, hand in his.

"Wow, they're in love." Nabiki murmurs, still flipping through her magazine as she stands up. "I hear wedding bells."

"They, they do have good chemistry." Saotome stutters.

"And they look good together too..." Tendo murmurs.

"Well its not like they're engaged!" Akane snaps, shoving them aside to get to the dining room. Nabiki, Tendo and Saotome give each other confused glances, wondering if what they thought was true.

They sat down to eat, the hot pot bubbling and sending delicious scents about the room. "So, Sayoko, you know Ranma from school?" Kasumi asks, spooning everyone their noodles and soup.

"Yes, we're in the same grade." Sayoko replies.

"Sayokos the smartest person on our grade." Ranma points out, shoveling down food as if he was a starving child. Sayoko just laughsat his boyish ways and puts some more meat into his bowl.

"Oh, look, we have an erudite in the household." Nabiki says.

"Sayokos only the smartest because everyone else is stupid." Akane grumbles, rolling her eyes as everyone's compliment.

"Akane." Kasumi chides.

"Anyways, Sayoko, why did you ask Ranma out?" Akane asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Um, well..." Sayokos cheeks went red. "I-I like him..."

"What about him?"

"He's, uh, Ranmas really funny, and um, he's cute, and strong and, um..."

"Akane, that's private!" Ranma seethes.

"I just want to know because some people want to hurt you!" Akane yells back.

"Sayoko doesn't want to hurt me, she actually likes me, unlike someone!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means I know you hate me, but still why can't you be happy that I found someone?!"

"Because you're MY fiancé, and I love you, jerk!"

Akane and Ranma are face to face above the table, breaths mingling and tainted with anger and jealousy. All venomous air dissipates as the words sink in. "What?" Ranma murmurs.

"I love you, you stupid jerk, I really do and I don't know why!" Akane screams standing up, tears in her eyes. "We tell at each other too much, you're a big fat dummy and now you're dating this pretty, smart, wonderful cute girl that I can't compare to and I hate it!"  
"Akane..." Ranma whispers, his emotions inside swirling around. She turns around to run but Ranma grabs her hand by instinct. She yanks herself away, running towards the stairs.

"Yikes." Nabiki whispers, sipping her soup.

"Go comfort her!" Tendo yells, abruptly standing,

"No, I can't." Ranma immediately replies. He looks over to Sayoko, who looked at them all in shock. She finds their gazes not intimidating or strange, and a small smile spreads on her face.

"Do you love her?" Sayoko asks Ranma, standing up.

"Wh-What?"

"Do you love her?" She replies. "I think you do."

"I don't love Akane." Ranma grumbles turning away, but his face says otherwise. Akane was swimming in his eyes, left on his breath, stained into his skin whether he knew or wanted it or not. Sayoko shakes her head.

"You love her." Sayoko states. "Come on, think about it. Ranma, you always care for her. You get jealous, you try and protect her, and everyone sees it. I see it, too."

"I just, I..." Ranmas voice falters as Akanes face flashes through his face. "I don't know if, if I..." His head rings sharply, too many thoughts whizzing through it.

"You. Love. Her." Sayoko repeats. "Go comfort her. I'll be okay." Sayoko smiles and helps Ranma, pushing him towards the stairs. Every step sent another sharp jab of pain into her soul; every reassuring words to him is another brick added to the wall around her breaking heart. "She needs you." Sayoko says, patting his back. I need you, Sayoko thinks, but doesn't say.

Ranma turns to Sayoko and looks at her with pained eyes. Here was a girl, someone he could have fallen in love with if given time. Someone who adored him and wanted to hold his hand. Someone who never hit him, hurt him, or deceived him in any way. And yet, here was, going to comfort someone else and all he can do is stare into her eyes that showed care and watch her force a smile that could fool anyone.

"I'm sorry Sayoko." Ranma murmurs.

"Don't be sorry about going to the woman you love." Sayoko pushes him up a stair. "Now go." Ranma squeezes Sayokos hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing her one last time before bolting up the stairs to Akanes room. Sayoko watches, even after his echoes are gone. She kisses the skin on top of her hand, yearning for a kiss that will never happen.

"Sayoko." Kasumi murmurs, recognizing the signs of a broken heart. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Yes." Sayokos head hangs, a tear falling from her eyes into the wooden floor. "I think it's time for me to head home."

"Let me take you home." Tendo offers from the back.

"No, I can go home alone, thank you." Sayoko argues. She makes her way to the door, picking up her purse and pulling on her shoes."Good night, thank you for the food." She opens the door and walks out, shutting it behind her. Kasumi opens the door to try and catch her but Sayoko was long gone, shoes clicking somewhere in the distance.

'''''''

Sayoko presses a palm to her eye to try and stop the tears but they don't. Her heart is crumbling inside her chest, her first love gained, lost and gone. Sayoko can't see the ground beneath her as the sobs shake her body and she can't help but sit down on the sidewalk. Sayokos doubles over, hands over her nose and lips to muffle the sounds. In the night, Sayoko hurts alone. It was the simplest way to put it but the most heartbreaking. She was breaking apart alone in the night, and not a soul could comfort her.

It was a pain everyone knows. It was hopeless, despairing, horrid and it sincerely felt like it was the end of the world. When he doesn't smile at you, hold your hand, when you know he's doing it for someone else. Everything inside you crumbles like million year old stones and falls, crashing upon anything beautiful at the center of your soul. All you wish to do is cry, and sleep, and leave and banish your heart at the corner of some dark alley, hoping the emotions you thought you were blessed with would be left behind and taken away by some stray dog.

Sayoko was a smart though girl, and though the feelings whirling inside her head were dark black clouds she didn't let it blur her judgement. The streets were dangerous at night, especially for a highschool girl. Tears involuntarily slid down her cheeks as she stood up, golden chains and necklaces jingling loudly. Sayoko walks, not wanting to go home. She glances at the streets and realizes that she was close to Daichis house. Her feet take her there though her thoughts were numb. It was a short walk; she was there before she realized it. The lights were still on in the living room and no doubt Daichi and his theater loving father were putting on a show with the karaoke system for his mother and four multi-talented sisters.

Sayoko stops in front of the door, finger hovering over the doorbell. Crickets sang their songs, fireflies blinked their lights in hope of attracting a mate and the coy fish flipped around in clear cerulean ponds. For a moment, guilt overwhelms her; who is she to ruin Daichis night with her depressing heartbreak? But she does it anyways, ringing it.

Inside, Daichi stops mid song and let's his father take the spotlight. With a flourish he leaves the room, pushing up his little sister to the stage. "I can get it, Daichi." His mother says, attempting to get up but the large bulge of her stomach holding Daichis soon to be in two months little brother made him shake his head.

"I got it, ma." There was a broad smile on his face as Daichi jogged to the door, but he ditches it when he spies Sayoko standing at his door with red rimmed eyes.

"Daichi." Sayoko murmurs, light blinding her for a few seconds. "H-Hi."

"Sayoko, what are you doing here? Come in!" He pulls her in, arm finding its natural way around her waist.

"Um, I just wanted...to say hi." She laughs feebly and walks toward the kitchen, away from the noise. He follows her, now a bit suspicious...and a tiny but hopeful.

"Really? That's it?" Daichi wonders, watching her sit at the island table in the center of the room. With grace she takes off her purse and puts it on the marble countertop. He sees her fingers tremble, hands shake. Without a word, he walks over and pulls her face up, studying the salt tracks and stuffed nose.

"Were you crying, Yoko?" He murmurs, thumb brushing across a salty cheek.

"I-I'm not?" Sayokos tries to persuade, but at the lie the waterworks are turned on again and she's sobbing as she clutches to his sleeve.

There was no hesitation; Daichi took a step forward and pulled her close, face in the frabric of his freshly cleaned shirt and hands clinging onto him as if he and her were magnets. Daichis hands were large and comforting on her back and in her hair and she couldn't help but compare. While Ranma was strength and cool and swagger and hot Daichi was protective and warm and familiar. While Ranma was brave and loud and boyish Daichi was witty and coquettish and handsome. While Ranma fought with fists and feet Daichi fought with words and cliche revenges. While Ranma was holding another girl in his arms, Daichi was holding her.

''''''

"Akane!" Ranma yells pounding on her door, the swan rattling against wood. "Akane sits on the other side, face still red as she holds it in her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She whispers, tears glittering. "I do not love Ranma, I do not, why did I say that, stupid." Her knees are curled up to her chest, held in tight. It was if she thought if she compressed herself into something small enough she would disappear and all her problems would disappear. She tried to shut it out, the words she said and how he reacted with shock and surprise and if her eyes hadn't deceived her a bit of disgust tinted with repulsion. But that was all in her head. There was no disgust or repulsion, just a clear ringing of bells in Ranmas head as his heart and head finally connected.

He banged on her door a few more times before realizing that she wasn't going to open the door. "I'm going to come in, Akane." He says determined. "We need to talk."

"Go away, we don't need to talk!" She screams, pushing her palms against her ears. He wasn't there to listen for he was already outside, climbing up the tree that led to her window. In a second Akane realizes what his plan was, she knew him too well, and she leapt from the floor to her window.

"I don't think so!" Ranma yells appearing on her windowsill. Akane glares at him in anger and turns around, running toward the door. Ranma though, faster and strong slams it, trapping Akane with her face still facing away from him as his arms built a barrier around her. Ranma kept her there, bodies close. He wanted to see her, look at her face, dive into her heart and see what was inside.

"What do you want?" She asks, not turning around. Her head hung as she stared at her feet, dark hair floating in her peripheral vision. His breath was on her shoulder and she can't help but tremble.

"You...you said you loved me." Ranma murmurs. His blue orbs that stared at her so intently made her gulp, it bore into her, made her hands clench up as she crumpled her dress.

"I lied." Akane whispers, stomach churning.

"No, you didn't."

"How do you know?!" Akane snaps, whipping around.

"Because I want it to be true!" Ranma yells. "I want you to love me! Is that so bad?!" His clenched fist punched the oak and his teeth grit inside his mouth. His face turned red as she gazed at him

"Do you...love me?" Akane asks.

"What?!"

"If you want me to love you then give me a reason to!" She growls.

"Okay, f-fine." Ranma grumbles. His face turns redder as he tries to find words that explained everything. They stand in silence as he grits and ungrits his teeth.

"So?" Akane whispers. "Are you going to say anything?" Ranma opens his mouth and let's whatever slip out. Whatever was in his heart and mind, everything uninhibited.

"I like your hair better short. I like the way you swing your backpack. I like how you walk with me to school. I like how you get jealous really easily and sometimes I even like how you hit me because it tells me you still care. I like how you chase after me when I don't want to eat your cooking. I like how well we fight together. I like your smile, and your laugh and how beautiful you are. I like how sometimes you would grab my arm when you're scared and I like that I can protect you. I like how light you are when I carry you and I like it when we're close. I don't like you though because I think I might possibly, probably, most definitely love you." Suddenly exhaustion overtook Ranma and he falls to the floor, shutting his eyes as black dots dance around him.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaims reaching for him. "Ranma are you okay?" She grabs his shoulder and pushes his face up. She paralyzes, seeing the tears at the corner of his eyes. For some reason, just tonight he seemed so vulnerable, so different, so unbelievably hurt.

"I broke her heart." Ranma murmurs, the guilt pumping from his heart to his fingertips like dark poison. "I broke Sayokos heart." Numb fingers reached for Akanes hands. "Please don't break mine." He holds her hands so softly, begging for nothing but her touch. Akanes body moves on its own as she brings his hand up and kisses his palm; she smiles as he cups her face, thumb running over her cheek.

Hesitantly, inching forward Ranma goes to kiss her. It was new, strange, awkward, frightening but Akane and Ranma didn't quite care. There were no sparks, no thunder, no light, just warmth that spread wherever they touched. The first kiss was light, feathery; their lips slightly touched before Ranma shuddered and pulled back to speak.

"I love you." He breathes as if he's been holding those words inside him for an eternity. Her heart skips a beat at his words.  
Akane kisses him softly, gently again. "I love you too." Something is lifted from their shoulders, a heavy burden of hidden love dissipates.

Strong arms pull Akane down until she sits on Ranmas lap. She holds her breath; they were closer than they have ever been in all the years they knew one another, physically and emotionally. Her head spins and her breaths are uneven as he rests himself on her body. His temple was on her collarbone, his warm breath at the swell of her breast, his hand at the top of her thigh. Akane rubs circles on the back of his hand and his arm, hoping to make whatever bad feelings in him go away, make them turn into the euphoria and relief she was feeling now.

"I love you." Ranma finds himself saying again, holding her tighter. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I know, I know, I know." Akane replies smiling and blushing.

"I want to tell you a million times. To make up for all the days I didn't." Ranma laughs. "I'm such a wimp."

"No." Akane murmurs firmly. "You're the strongest man in the world. And I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."


End file.
